kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: The Key of Destiny
Kingdom Hearts: The Key of Destiny is an Alternate Universe Fan-Game taking place after Kingdom Hearts:358/2 Days. Like Birth By Sleep, there are three stories to play as you joruney to either free Kingdom Hearts, Restore Sora's memories, or enslave the worlds with Kingdom Hearts' power. 'Current Story ' In this alternate reality, Roxas claimed victory against Riku in their final battle, and had not lost his memories of Xion since having absorbed her essence allowed only HIM to retain memory of her. (This contradicts KH Canon, though since this is an Alternate Universe, different rules apply) After a failed attempt at fighting Xemnas, Roxas and Axel decide to flee the Organization until they are string enough, travelling the worlds alongside Demyx, who, interested in their strange behavior, and eager to avoid more missions, decides to join them. The three fight a three-way war between Organization XIII, the Heartless that continue to grow in strength and numbers, as well as DiZ, who has not only the enigmatic Riku, but also Roxas's Somebody Sora, whom Namine was forced to release in desperation, on his side. While the three deserters scour the worlds, Xemnas and the remnants of Organization XIII lift heaven and earth to find the three traitors who deserted their cause. However, the Keyblade wielder Sora has been released. Roxas is no longer the only pawn in Xemnas's game. All he has to do is cause chaos and discord among the worlds, (discreetly, of course) and the Keybladers will come charging in, releasing the Hearts and doing the Organization's work for them. Plus, new worlds have also been found; New locations to add to Kingdom Hearts’ feeding trough. DiZ and his followers continue their efforts to re-integrate Roxas into Sora, whom according to King Mickey, is the "Key that Connects everything." The memories that Sora has regained are still being processed, making Sora a currently incomplete being. Riku does his best to assist his friend, whose mind is still in the midst of processing the new memories. Sora, however, accepts his situation with his usual cheery optimism and only seeks to continue his travels so that he and Riku can return home to their friend Kairi. He is not looking forward to meeting his Nobody. Playable Characters · Roxas: A quiet, yet likeable boy who is the Nobody of Sora, the Keyblade's chosen. He wishes to free the Hearts trapped within Xemnas's artifical facsimile of Kingdom Hearts, as per the final request of Xion. Being a Nobody, Roxas supposedly cannot feel actual emotions, though encounters with his best friends Axel and Xion as well as his time in the Organization have proven him as an exception to the rule. He is the only person in this universe that holds memories of the fourteenth member Xion. · l: Axel: A feisty, yet surprisingly calculative Nobody who serves as Roxas's mentor and best friend. Being around Roxas makes him feel as though he has a Heart and emotions of his own. Has no memories of Xion, the mysterious fourteenth member of the Organization. Commands the element of Fire in battle, as befits his personality. Loves to hang out with Roxas, and also has a connection to the Organization's Second-in-Command, Saix. · : Demyx: A lazy, laidback Nobody whose work ethic is practically non-existent, just like the emotions he does not have. Being around Roxas and Axel, he can maintain his guise of innocence with no worries. While he is aware that he is technically an emotionless being, a part of him does not completely deny these fake emotions either. He seems fascinated by the duo, and does his best to bond with them; even if they are still getting used to having him around. Isn't very reliable in combat, though he can summon Water to fight for him. · RRiku : A friend of Sora's who now accepts the Darkness within his heart. Quiet, no-nonsense, and serious, He seeks to help his friend and atone for mistakes his lust for Darkness forced him to make. Unlike Sora, Riku is more than willing to make tough decisions, which shocks even DiZ. His loss to Roxas has somewhat befuddled his confidence. · DiZ: n enigmatic man whose identity is unknown; his only goal is vengeance against enemies he refuses to reveal. Has unique powers due to his time in the Realms of Darkness and Nothingness. Has a profound prejudice against Nobodies, claiming that they "have no right to exist." However, underneath this silent, apprehensive exterior, hides an extremely sensitive Heart. · Sora: The wielder of the Keyblade of Light. Has been under an extensive slumber due to the repairing of his memories. His premature awakening has left him somewhat out-of-sorts; though all he cares about is saving the Worlds from the Heartless and Organization XIII. His allies Donald and Goofy are still asleep in their Memory Pods, though he has Riku and the others for support. · Xigbar: Number Two in the Organization. Cocky and instinctive, he commands the powers of Space, wilding arrowguns whose bullets he manipulates as he sees fit. Smarter than he looks, and seems to be in on Xemnas's grand plan.....Whatever that may be. Loves to eavesdrop on others, especially his colleagues. His cockiness and Saix's logic often causes the two to clash. Saix: Number Seven in the Organization and Xemnas's right-hand man. He commands the powers of the Moon. Cold and calm, he approaches his work with efficiency. Is extremely dedicated to the completion of Kingdom Hearts, so that he, as per his own words, “truly, finally exist." Follows Xemnas loyally, though he knows that Xemnas has something up his sleeve. Also has a connection to Axel, one of the traitors of the Organization that fled with Roxas. Saix's calm demeanor and Xigbar's brash attitude clash constantly. · Xemas: The Organization's founder; commanding Nothingness itself. Seeks to complete Kingdom Hearts so that he may gain a Heart of his own. Though he seems to be hiding an alternate agenda. Truly emotionless, he believes that negative emotions are what drive the Heart. He seeks to cause chaos among the worlds so that Roxas and Sora can release the Hearts of the Heartless to Kingdom Hearts. Either way, he wins. Gameplay The game's story, like Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, is split into three stories that focus on each team's individual goals. Any character from the current team is controllable at any time during a team's venture throughout the worlds. In terms of storyline, the developers suggest playing through Roxas's story first. The game returns to classic statistics, such as MP and Drive Gauges, though it also re-uses the Panel system from 358/2 Days, with a few minor tweaks. Magic Magic in 358/2 Days ''was limited to how many panels of one spell you had. (Two Thunder Panels meant you could cast two Thunder spells) In ''Destiny, Magic Panels are now obtained after events or through exploration. Also, upon placing a Magic Panel into your Panel Deck, it can be used an unlimited number of times, MP permitting. Experienc In Days, Experience was gained by defeating enemies, all EXP Points accumulated during a mission rewarded after the mission was complete. Since Destiny does away with Mission-based gameplay, EXP is now distributed during combat. When enough EXP Points are gained, The player gains a Level Up Panel at that very moment. Since the player cannot equip Panels during combat, they must enter a non-combat situation before they can equip the Panel for their use. Also, equipping a Level-Up Panel instantly recovers all HP and cures all Status Ailments. However, once a Level-Up Panel is equipped, it's effects are permanent. (Though it can still be moved around the Panel Deck) Therefore, un-equipping/re-equipping a Level-Up Panel will not affect the Player's level nor will it grant a second recovery bonus. Weapon Panels Teams will gain Weapon Panels upon completing certain events, clearing their stories for a given world, or even buying them from Shops. Weapons Panels work just like their Days incarnations, though the only Unit Panels that can be assigned to them are Power Units, (Which increase Attack) Magic Units, (Which increase Magic) and Ability Units. (Which unlock that weapon's hidden ability) Summon Panels Whenever certain events are cleared, or certain items are found, a team may gain Summon Panels that allow them to summon certain characters to aid them in battle. The summoned characters take the place of all other party members in your party; also changing your commands to fit their fighting style. Summons are limited by story, and work just like Weapon Panels. However, the only Units that can be assigned to them are Spirit Panels, which increase a Summon's duration, it's power, and lowers the MP cost required to Summon it. A Summon Panel can only hold three Spirit Panels at a time. Also, Summons cannot be found in Shops. Limit Breaks As in Days, a character can unleash a powerful attack once their HP reaches low levels. Limit Breaks increase in power at the same time a character's Level does. In exchange for these powerful attacks, Limit Breaks can only be used for as much Drive a character has left. Drive Rechargers can replenish this stat, though Drive Boosters increase the limit of the Drive Gauge by 1 per Boosters found. 9 is the maximum. Trinity Attacks After a certain event, a team will gain the useage of the all-powerful Trinity Limit. (Referred to as Trinity Attacks in-game) Like the Trinity attacks from other installments of the KH series, A Trinity Attack is an attack in which all three members of a team participate in. Which attack is used, it's button mechanics, and it's power depends on what team is being played. This completely drains all 3 teammates MP. Using this attack also ends all active Summons and interrupts any Limit Breaks currently being performed. Worlds Being an alternate version of Kingdom Hearts II, Many worlds from that installment return, only with new plotlines and interactions. However, a few worlds unique to this installment also make an appearance; with new characters residing in them as well. Also, which team of characters the players chooses will determine the first world they visit, as well as the order in which worlds are subsequently unlocked. Twilight Town *· Hayner *· Pence *· Olette *· Seifer *· Rai *· Fuu *· Setzer *· Vivi *· Yen Sid *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Land of Dragons · Mulan · Li Shang · The Emperor · Yao · Ling · Chien Po · The Matchmaker · Shan-Yu · Organization Moogle (Shop) Beast’s Castle *· Beast *· Belle *· Lumierre *· Cogsworth *· Mrs. Potts *· Xaldin (Boss/Ally) *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Olympus Coliseum *· Hercules *· Philoctetes *· Megara *· Pegasus *· Hades *· Cerberus *· Warrior of Light *· Garland *· Unknown Figure *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Disney Castle/Timeless River *· Minnie *· Pluto *· Merlin *· Timeless Mickey *· Timeless Pete *· Timeless Horace Horsecollar *· Timeless Daisy *· Pete (Boss) *· Unknown Figure Atlantica *· Ariel *· Triton *· Flounder *· Sebastian *· Ursula *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Halloween Town *· Jack Skellington *· The Mayor *· Dr. Finkelstein *· Sally *· Lock *· Shock *· Barrel *· Oogie Boogie (Boss) *· Santa Claus *· Elves *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Agrabah *· Aladdin *· Jasmine *· Genie *· Iago *· Jafar *· Unknown Figure *· Merchant (Shop) *· Organization Moogle (Shop) Pride Lands (Sora’s Team Only) *· Simba *· Nala *· Zazu *· Rafiki *· Timon *· Pumbaa *· Shenzi *· Banzai *· Ed *· Scar (Boss) *· Cait Sith Radiant Garden *· Leon *· Cid *· Yuffie *· Aerith *· Merlin *· Yuna *· Rikku *· Paine *· Maleficent *· Pete *· Terra Branford *· Kuja (Boss) *· Gilgamesh (Boss) New World *· Pochahontas *· Chief Powhatan *· John White *· Kocoum (Boss) *· Meeko *· Flit *· Ratcliffe (Boss) Port Royal *· Jack Sparrow *· Elizabeth *· Will Turner *· Barbossa *· Pete *· Luxord (Boss/Ally) Destiny Islands *· Kairi *· Tidus *· Wakka *· Bartz *· Quistis *· Lulu *· Zidane Tribal Castle Oblivion Remnants *· Ventus Sentiment Realm of Darkness (Xemnas Team Only) *· Aqua (Boss) The World That Never Was *· Namine *· Xion? *· Data Spheres